ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Kingdom (canada)
Magic Kingdom is the first-built of the four theme parks at the Walt Disney World Resort in Vaughan, Ontario. its layout and attractions are similar to all of the Disney Parks of the Magic Kingdom. Dedication To all who come to this happy place, welcome. Many years ago, Walt Disney introduced the world to enchanted realms of fantasy and adventure, yesterday and tomorrow, in a magical place called Disneyland. Today that spirit of imagination and discovery comes to life in Canada. Disney's Magic Kingdom is dedicated to the young and the young at heart - with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration, and an enduring symbol of the cooperation, friendship and understanding between the people of Canada and the United States of America. Lands Magic Kingdom is divided into 7 themed "lands. with the hub in front of Cinderella Castle of the park and lead to these lands. narrow gauge Walt Disney World Railroad runs along the perimeter of the park and makes stops at Town Square U.S.A., Frontierland, Fantasyland, & Discoveryland . & an 40 acre water park called Magic Kingdom Lagoon. Town Square Canada Town Square Canada is the first "themed land" inside the main entrance of the many 'Disneyland'-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world, it also has the same train station above the entrance as in Disneyland in California & Hong Kong. Cinderella Castle stands in the distance beyond the end of the street. The area near here is referred to as Town Square; most of the day, there are characters available for a meet and greet here. Adventureland Adventureland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. It is themed to resemble the remote jungles in Africa, Asia, South America, and the South Pacific. "To create a land that would make this dream reality", said Walt Disney, "we pictured ourselves far from civilization, in the remote jungles of Asia and Africa. Frontierland Frontierland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Themed to the American Old West of the 19th century, Frontierland are home to cowboys and pioneers, saloons, red rock buttes and gold rushes. Every instance of Frontierland has a Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and a stretch of riverfront. Other attractions sometimes found in this land include Big Thunder Mountain, the Country Bear Jamboree & Tom Sawyer Island and a steam-powered riverboat. Fantasyland Fantasyland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Each Fantasyland has a castle as well as several gentle rides themed after Disney movies. Fantasyland has 7 themed areas. & Fantasyland is also the largest land in the park. Canada Square Canada Square is based on an Revolutionary colonial town. The Magic Kingdom's Rivers of Canada hosts the ''Liberty Belle ''Riverboat. Canada Square is home to classic attractions such as the Haunted Mansion, & the Mark Twain Riverboat. Discoveryland Discoveryland is one of the "themed lands" at the Magic Kingdom. Magic Kingdom Lagoon Magic Kingdom Lagoon is a water park that operates during the summer months of May through September. Seasonal & Special events Different seasons offer different park opening hours and different entertainment offerings. Shows & Parades Nighttime Shows & Parades Park Hours * Spring: 8AM-12AM * Summer: 7AM-2AM * Fall: 9AM-11AM * Winter: 9AM-2AM Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Canada)